Harry Potter and the Death Adders
by Mclem2510
Summary: Everyone knows about the Death Eaters but nobody knows about the Death Adders. Affected from birth, these teenagers were born and raised as Voldemort's indestructible assassins. With plans in place to bring back the Dark Lord, Kacia Thatch, leader of the Death Adders must train herself and her fellow adders and prepare to launch an attack on their lords biggest foe... Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

It was another cold night and as I lay in my bed I dreamt of the same dream that always occurred on nights such as this. I am in the womb. Comfy and warm until I begin to absorb an ice cold liquid which leaves my body burning and my senses stronger. Light started to creep into my room making it hard to sleep. I slowly made my way down stairs into the empty main hall. I poured myself a drink and sat at the long metal table thinking about last night's dream. I had so many questions to ask my mother but it would have to wait. She wasn't here. My uncle had in place plans to return my mother but they too would have to wait. Unfortunately waiting isn't my strongest point.

As I sat with my back to the wooden doors my senses prickled. I became aware that someone was watching me, but who? I could picture the rise and fall of their chest as they took in deep breaths, trying to be still and quiet. Tip toeing across the dark cold hard floor and into the room.  
"It's impolite to sneak around in the shadows, Blaise."  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"You drag your right foot when you walk and you wear that musky cheap cologne." I looked up at him and smiled. He looked confused and began to smell his clothes.  
"It's not cheap."

He sat down at the table and began to feast on the mountain of food. Watching him eat made me feel sick and before long the others would be awake. I stood making my chair drag along the floor, making a scratching sound, that Blaise didn't like. I got changed and headed out with my wand and bow. I decided I would spend the day in the woods and hunt. By sunset I had caught two snakes, three birds and some fish. The house wasn't far. It was a grand place. Big with plenty of rooms and space but dark. Everything was black, silver and cold.

I went straight to the kitchen and gave cook my game. I joined the others in the lounge. The fire was lit and I sat in my favourite arm chair.  
"So, how is everybody?" I looked around the room with one eye brow raised. Marcus looked at me and then the floor.  
"I'm fine Kacia, long day at school. Draco fell off his broom." Marcus smiled and tried to hold back a laugh. Draco quickly looked up, embarrassed.  
"Good and don't worry Draco, everybody falls off their broom. Isn't that right Marcus?" Marcus looked at the floor and his smile disappeared and one appeared upon Draco's face.

The next morning my uncle came to visit. His demeanour wasn't as strong and confident as usual, he seemed tired and frail. His golden hair was out of place and his eyes were heavy.  
"Good morning my little warrior. I bring good news."  
"Good morning. Is it about my mother?"  
"Yes, we've had to bring our plans forward, we're going to rescue her tonight."  
"Can I join you?"  
"No my dear, Sorry. Well I must be on my way. See you later."

For the rest of the day I told everybody to leave me and I would be in my room. I lay on my bed and focused all my attention on the birds circling in the skies. Slowly my senses connected with an eagle, I began to see the forest and all its fine details. I began to feel the cold of the wind on my skin and hear the noise of its wings flapping. Before long I was no longer in my mind but the eagles. I flew to my uncles house where he and a few others were just leaving. I followed them. If I couldn't be there to help them rescue my mother, I wanted to see those who could. They jumped into three boats and paddled across the black water to the tower in the distance. My uncle looked the most nervous. Flinching in the boat making it rock side to side. His friends in another boat, looking around, scouting the trees with their wands out ready. As I flew closer to the dark building in the distance, I could feel it getting colder and the leaves beginning to ice over. Not too far from the old building they pulled up to the river banks and went on foot. With each step they looked more worried and nervous.

I could feel something creeping up on me. Dark and cold, as I turned I was staring into its hollows where once it's eyes belonged. It wasn't a who but a what. It didn't seem to notice me and flew straight towards the group, that was my mother's rescue party. I started to fly quicker but It had already reached them, but did them no harm. My uncle was afraid and spoke with a slight tremble in his voice. I sat on a branch and watched as it flew away and headed toward the gates. My uncle and his friends hid in the tree line. I flew away and watched as it approached the guards. The guards didn't move from their statue like state, not expecting what happened next. The blacked cloaked creature began to suck out their souls. They let out their last breath and fell to their knees, finally hitting the ground hard. Then at that moment my mind knew what this creature was, it was a dementor. My uncle and his friends ran through the gates and up into the old building.

I sat on a gate post waiting for their return and not before long, I heard it, my mother's laugh. It had changed, she sounded deranged and manic. I guess Azkaban does that to people. But finally she was free. I flew home and disconnected myself from the eagle. I fell into a deep sleep and had a dreamless night.

* * *

A/N Hi I'm new to Fanfiction, this is my first attempt at a story. Any helpful advice and reviews are welcome. I hope you have enjoyed what I have written so far. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Thank you. Side note: I'm currently reading The Ties that Bind by Lil-Mistress-Quill xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The next morning I was woken by the feeling of someone sitting on my bed, making it dip and making my legs fall to the side. I slowly opened my eyes.  
"You have your fathers eye, black as a ravens feather." It was my mother. I sat up to see a tired thinner version of what was left of my her. Her skin was pale and bruised and her hair was wild. Her eyes mostly black now had only a little hint of hazel left in them.

I smiled and jumped out of bed. My mother took my hands and led me down into the main hall. Before we reached the bottom of the winding stairs, the smell of food hit us. My mother changed and went into a hypnotic state, we entered through the big doors, it revealed the feast that cooked had prepared in honour of my mother's return.

I watched my mother from under my brown hair. Her eyes opened wide, making her look deranged. Her mouth was slightly open and two strands of her curly hair fell in front of her face and with every breath they raised and fell upon her cheeks. She let go of my hands and slowly shuffled towards the metal table. I followed and placed my hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you ok?" She looked at me and I could see something click inside her.  
"Oh yes dear, sorry. Shell we eat?" She pointed toward the table of food and I nodded in agreement. We sat in silence for a while. My mother eating like a wild animal that hadn't hunted in weeks and I slowly eating a plate of snake that I had caught the day before.

I decided it was time to break the silence and ask my mother if she knew what my dream meant. I had done my waiting and now I wanted answers.  
"I'm glad your home and I've missed you but since you've been gone I've been having these dreams." I looked up to see her reaction. But her face didn't change and she continued to sink her teeth into a chicken leg.  
"I've missed you too. We have so much discuss. But first what is this dream about?" She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her black layered dress. I took in a deep breath and began to explain about the recurring dream. By the time I finished explaining it to her, her body had stiffened and he face was plain. She looked at the leg that was still in her hand and then back to me.  
"The best way to tell you what your dream means my dear is to show you. Go get dressed, were going on our first trip together."

I ran up the stairs and burst through my bedroom door. I swung open my trunk and tried to find the nicest clothes I had. A pair of black trousers and a tight black top. I put my belt on, which had a snakes head for its buckle and a slot for my wand. At first glance you wouldn't see my wand as it too is black but if you could get close enough you could see the fine silver spiral detail embroidered onto it. My auntie and uncle, Narcissa and Lucius, took me to pick my wand for my seventh birthday, as both my mother and father weren't around to do so.

I went downstairs to see my mother waiting in the door way for me.  
"Come on dear. It's a long ride." It felt amazing to finally have my mother back and to get the chance to fly with her. We flew over the black water, where my mother's rescue party had been the night before. We were flying for a while but before long, in the distance I could see Knockturn Alley, an area of Diagon Alley completely dedicated to the dark arts. My favourite place to visit, both myself and my mother smiled as we got closer. I could almost see the joy radiating from my mother as we landed.

We walked through the streets, I could see strangers staring at us but as we walked passed them, they would quickly look to the floor. My mother's presence made everybody feel uneasy, unsafe. I had never seen Knockturn so quiet and full of fear, until now. We stopped outside of Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary potion shop. As we entered the shop keeper let out a girly scream and raised his hands. He walked towards my mother and embraced her. My mother's body went stiff and her arms stayed glued to her side.  
"Oh Bellatrix, I have missed you. This must be your daughter. What a beauty. I suppose you have come to check up on your little project..." He spoke quickly. I slouched against a dusty post and began to think of ways to silence him as he continued to rambled on to my mother. Before long my mother placed a finger over his mouth.  
"Show me them, now!" He nodded and I could see the gulp of saliva travelled down his throat.  
"This way." We followed him for what felt like forever through thin bendy hall ways.  
"Just through their Bellatrix." My mother pushed open the door with her wand. The room which was behind the creaking door was like a separate building.

It smelt musky and old. It had two floors and little space. Dark wooden floors and frosty windows, letting in little light. The lamp shades above had cobwebs on them, making them next to useless. Downstairs was filled with hospital beds and all of its patients were women. They all had their own nurse to attend to them and by each bed was a drip with a dark green liquid in.  
"What is that green stuff?" I looked up at my mother, confused. What was this place?  
"This is a project me and your father started when I fell pregnant with you. Myself and four others volunteered ourselves to try out the potion called Venentis Anima. The Dark Lord and one other are the only people in this world that can make this potion. It doesn't harm the baby, but advances them. Their senses, abilities, physical development. Everything." She paused and looked at me. I still felt a little confused and it must of shown on my face, because she continued to explain.  
" This is your dream darling. The potion must of advanced your memory and you dream of the very first time I used the potion. But I promise you that no harm comes to the mother or child. Don't look so worried, Kacia." I smiled and the information sunk in. My mother smile and put her arm around me. We walked toward the red haired women in the first bay and eventually we went around to all of the women. With every passing minute and with every conversation, I felt stronger.

* * *

A/N Hi. This is chapter two to my very first Fanfiction. Please leave me a review and thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I could feel it, every inch of me trembling, something big is in store for the students of the Death Adders house. But what? My mother's gave me the feeling of power and importance but she also brings death and fear with her, where ever she went. Flying home, it was quiet and the sun was setting behind the black hills, leaving the sky lined with a mix of reds and oranges. My mind was replying the images of the mother in the made up hospital room and the night my mother was rescued. The dementor came to my mind, then I could hear my mother, she was flying next to me now and was whispering my name.  
"Kacia, look up." I could see my mother's breath. Instantly I realized it had become icy cold, just like that night. I looked up slowly we were surrounded by six of the black cloaked creatures. They circled us, looking at us with the hollow holes in their hoods.  
"What do they want?" I looked at my mother and she shrugged her shoulders. Are they here because I had thought of them? I focused on my broom, which was now covered in little crystals of ice. I tightly closed my eyes and focused on my thoughts and demanded them to leave us.  
"Kacia. How are you doing that?" I looked and they had gone. I looked to my mother who now had a wicked smile appear on her lips and she began to cackle.  
"I don't know. I only thought of them." As we reach the house, my head felt dizzy and I was confused. What was going on?

My mother pushed me to the stairs and nodded for me to head to bed. I didn't argue as I felt extremely tired. My head felt like it was going to explode. I got into bed and before I knew it I was asleep. I don't know if I had dreamt this but I could hear my mother and a male speaking, someone I didn't know. They were standing over me, on about this evening events. As they headed toward the door I heard my mother say to the man. "Tell him, she is more powerful than what we had ever hoped for!" The door shut behind them. The next morning I woke, remembering my dream. But I couldn't help but believe that it wasn't. I headed down stairs. The house was quiet so I headed to the study. My mother had insisted that I started to study and practice more spells. I pushed open the old door and saw six figure sitting around the table.  
"Ah darling, we've been waiting for you." They had? I didn't know who half of them were. I felt vulnerable and confused. I sat at the end of the table, where I could see all of their faces.

A man that had dark blond wild hair and held his hands to his chest stood from his chair and began to speak. As he spoke his eyes popped further out of his head and I couldn't help but look at his teeth which were shaped like a rats.  
"So my dear, me and your mother spoke last night about what occurred during your flight home." He smiled, raising his hands to his mouth.  
"Yes, what about it?" His smile disappeared and he looked angry, but he didn't scare me. My mother cackled in the back ground. Then everyone else around the table joined. The man sat down and looked to the floor.  
"Oh darling, don't worry. Everyone here I trust and they are our friends and allies." I looked at my mother and nodded. A husky voice came from the end of the table, a man that had features that reminded me of a werewolf, had stood. He looked extremely hairy but had dressed to hide most of it. He introduced himself as Fenrir Greyback.  
"I am Fenrir Greyback. I would like you to explain to us all what happened last night, please?" I could see for him it was hard to be so polite and not to pounce at me. Every now and then his eyes would focus on my mother, who would reassure him with a nod.  
"Well considering I can see how hard it is for you to be polite, I'll tell you." He smiled and revealed his crooked yellow teeth. He sat down and began to tell them what had happened. When I had finished. I looked around the table and could see that almost every had the same expression. Their mouths were dropped open and no one blinked. They had all sat forward to lean on the table.  
"Well.. well" My uncle was lost for words as it seemed, they all were. My mother looked at me and smiled.  
"I think they're struggling with your story, darling. Why don't you try and show them?"  
"I don't know how I did it though" I looked to my mother for help.  
"Just focus, focus on your thoughts, focus on them."  
I looked down and closed my eyes. I demand you to appear. I spoke to them through my thoughts as if they were already here with me, in person. My skin went cold and the room got dark. When I opened my eyes I could see the people around the table looking behind me, fear across their faces. I stood and looked at the three dementors in front of me. The one in the front came toward me and raised his skeleton hand. I took its hand in mine and its head quickly jerked around to look at the other two figures behind it. I could feel a smile appearing on my face. I loved these creatures yet I didn't understand them. My mother's cackle and clapping of hands, broke the moment between myself the dementors.  
"Isn't she amazing!" My mother looked around the table and people nodded, still looking full of fear and amazement.  
"It's ok, you can go now. Thank you." They looked at me and then disappeared.

After the meeting my mother walked around the garden with me.  
"Who is the man that spoke first?"  
"That's Peter Pettigrew. Don't pay too much attention to him darling."  
"And the man that sat there quietly next to uncle?"  
"Oh that was nobody darling." I could see that he was someone, someone important. But why wasn't she telling me his name? There were so many questions that I needed answers to. But no one was willing to answer them, yet.

Today training started, we went to an old building that use to be a gym for the muggles. It smelt musky and the room looked hard and cold. With a flick of my mother wand the room changed. It looked brand new. New equipment and swimming pool, it was now bright and the light bounced of the blue water, reflecting it on to the ceiling.  
"From the outside it'll still look abandoned to the humans" My uncle confirmed.  
"Ok. Trainings going to be tough but it'll help you in the future." My uncle looked to my mother.  
"Over to you Bellatrix" My mother gave an evil smile and continued to give each of us something to do.  
"Draco and Kacia you two can do spells. Marcus swimming. Lucian, Pansy and Blaise you can be on brooms."  
I sat with Draco who struggled to pronounce spells correctly, which made everything for him go wrong. His father, put his head in his hands and moved over to Marcus who was fighting with a water snake in the swimming pool. He seems to be enjoying himself. There was an evil in Marcus that made me worry for his enemies. Over head was Lucian, Pansy and Blaise chasing each other, trying to get an object from each other. I looked back to Draco who now had black and blond patchy hair, was looking at me, his face screaming help.  
"Your pronouncing them wrong Draco." There was patients and pity in my voice as I moved closer to him. I showed him how to move his wand and how to use the spells correctly. By the end of the session he was a little better.

"Ok children. Go and clean up and we'll head home." We all headed to the changing rooms to the back of the hall. I was finished first, as I only had to pack up my things. As I was coming around the corner to the room, I saw Fenrir whispering into my mother's ear and her whole mood and mind set had changed. I ran toward them as they shifted into black smoke. I grabbed my mother's arm and was taken with them. We landed in a chamber where there were six young school children running around. My mother, placed an invisible spell on me and then cackled, chasing them, making them split and run in different direction to only meet with each other again. They ended up in a room. Where my mother and her friends threw spells at them. Then out of nowhere more witches and wizards appear, adults. It all happened so fast that all I can remember is my mother yelling her spell which hit a long curly haired man.  
"Avada Kedavra!" The young boy with round glasses and dark hair, screamed. He tried to get to my mother and to the man that was now slowly dying. But another man held him back. My mother's face changed, realising what she had done. She grabbed me and we disappeared into a puff of smoke. We arrived at the house where my auntie demanded answers, and so did I. Who are those people? What have you done and Why did you do it?

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading my story and please feel free to leave me a review, it means a lot to me. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

My mother looked at both, myself and my auntie and walked away. She was gone for a week and my uncle continued in her place at training. Everyone preferred my uncle especially Draco. I couldn't fully focus on my training, I was confused. I sometimes wish my mother had stayed in Azkaban. I now had more questions than answers. Who am I really and what is my mother apart of?

It's peaceful, relaxing and cold. I looked around, I'm in the woods, but how did I get here? Deep in thought of the night my mother had killed that man. I had wondered without realising where I was really going. I was deep into these woods. I couldn't see the house of the shadowed hill no more. The sun had set and the moon has taken its place. It give of a pure white that seeped through the gaps in between the trees. At night the tree never looked friendly. They looked dark and evil. I stumbled through the woods, looking for the tree line. With every step the leaves under my feet crunched and trailed behind me, sticking to the bottom on my black boots. The further I travelled the thicker and bigger the trees and their roots got. I sat down besides a tree root and curled my knees up to my chest. I sat looking around. Just wait till morning, I thought to myself. But just then I could hear voices. Two males voice, one old and rusty and the other deep and slow. I crawled quietly around the tree to see if I could see the people these voices belonged to.

"Are you going to tell the boy?" the deep, slow voice demanded an answer.  
"When the time is right, now we must leave it's not safe here anymore. Come to my office in the morning Snape." There was a rushing sound and the leaves floated back down to the ground. Both men had left. Snape, I know that name, I thought. For the rest of the night I stayed hidden and waited till morning.

Eventually I could see the hill and just over that was the house. I walked home but in mind I felt like I was crawling. It felt like a never ending journey to my bedroom, where for the rest of the day I stayed.

"Where have you been?" My uncle, looking tired and old looked at me from my bedroom door.

"I got lost. No need to worry." He huffed and walked away, swinging his cloak behind in. His walking stick clattering against the door frame. I just lay back down and closed my eyes. When I woke up my room was dark. I slowly opened my door and walked toward the kitchen. I was starving. I sneaked into the kitchen and ate the left over's from tea. I went into the study and began to look into the name Snape. I couldn't find anything on him in the old wizard books. So I turned to the more recent. The sun began to rise and Marcus came into the study to collect some books for school.

"How long have you been up?" He asked me, looking at the state I had made.  
"Not long, since about four this morning."  
"What are you looking for?" I looked at him and wondered.  
"I'm looking into the name Snape." He looked at me and laughed.  
"Professor Snape. My potions teacher?" My head jerked up, looking at him with wide eyes. He knew who he was.  
"Take me to him."

I travelled to Hogwarts with Marcus that morning. He took me to his teachers office, leaving me outside the big wooden door.

"I have to go or I'll be late for practice." I nodded and he turned around and ran down the stone corridor. I examined the wood door and then knocked.

"Come in." The voice dragged out the words as I pushed open the door.  
"And you are?" He looked at me with suspicion.  
"My name is Kacia Thatch." He looked at me, confused  
"And.. Are you new?"  
"No, I actually here looking for answers."  
"Who are you parents?" Do I lie or tell him the truth, I thought to myself.  
"My mother is Bellatrix and my father.." His head tilted back a little, raising his chin. I looked around for a name. No one can know who my father really is.  
"Yes?"  
"I don't know his name." his eyebrows raised in suspicion.  
"I'm here because I overheard your name, you were speaking with another man, an older man the other night and I was wondering why your name is familiar to me?"

He looked angry, his black cloaked flew behind him as he raced towards me. His black hair falling in his pale face. He took me by the arm and led me toward the forbidden forest. He began to spit words at me. "You cannot be here Kacia and you shouldn't be asking questions like that, too people, you do not know. I know who you are and I know your parents. Now get out of here and I suggest you do not come back. Here take this broom and go!" He span around and disappeared before I could get an answer. Now I had even more questions. I flew home, thinking about everything that had occurred over the last couple of months. I had more questions than answers and everyone was distance from me, more now than ever. What was in store for me?

I began to think of all these scenarios. My mind was running wild, thinking of big fights and explosions, to me being the chosen one. I lay on the settee and slowly drifted into a deep sleep. I dreamt of a big fight at the school. Big pieces of stone falling from the highest tower and black mists flowing around the building. Lights all sort of colours flying around and peoples screams echoing through the halls. I stood on the tree line of the forbidden forest and watched the building explode and burn. I looked around and began to run towards the school, when I woke. Sweat dripped down my forehead and my clothes were soaked. I headed to my bathroom.

After I had showered and changed, I went through my memory box that was hidden under a floor board in my bathroom. I was thinking of my father. I haven't seen him since I was little and I can hardly remember what he looks like, sounds like etc... I wrapped my arms around my knees and leant against the bath. My mother never mentions him and no one else dares to asks. Who is my father, really?

* * *

A/N Thank you for sticking with me on my first story. I hope you enjoy. Please leave me a review. Again, Thank you.


End file.
